Warmth
by reycchi
Summary: How could her body drastically get bigger only in one night? Did she drink the wrong medicine this afternoon?


**Disclaimer:**

Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako

Story © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

How could her body drastically get bigger only in one night? Did she drink the wrong medicine this afternoon?

* * *

 **Hey! Rey is coming back with another Love Live English Fanfiction! No more yuri this time, but I hope you enjoy this story as you enjoyed 'Winter Longing' (maybe not all of you). I hope this story satisfied you.**

 **Please review if you find any mistakes. If you don't, you can just write your opinion about this fiction. I'm looking forward for your review!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Warmth**

a story about Maki and Nico

by reynyah

* * *

 _Nico woke up in the middle of the night. She yawned then blinked her red eyes twice. Something was different with her bed, she didn't know why her feelings said so. Since when did her bed turn this narrow? As long as she could remember, this pink bed always made her drowned with it's softness. So... what did make it so small? Shrink? Impossible._

 _Nico changed her position from lying down to sitting. She got shocked when she saw her big feet that were covered by her favorite pajamas. She also realized that her sleeves getting shorter. How could her body drastically get bigger only in one night? Did she drink the wrong medicine this afternoon?_

 _She then looked into the mirror._

* * *

Nico has been absent for a week. Eli, Nozomi, and Maki can never stop thinking about that short twintail-haired girl who loves pink very much. Nico was never absent without any obvious reason, this is the first time for her and worse, she's on her way to examination!

"Has Nico contacted anyone here?" ask Eli in the club room to μ's members. Unfortunately, she doesn't get any answer.

Maki starts wondering. What's wrong with Nico? Why does she decide to miss school for a whole week? What's wrong with her 'nico-nico-nii' brain?

Maki's cellphone rings. Quickly she grabs that tiny red thing from her pocket. Suitable with her guess, there's a message from Nico.

.

 _From: Yazawa Nico  
Maki-chan, can you meet me in the game center? Alone, please._

.

Without any doubt, Maki replies that message with 'yes' then starts walking to the nearest game center, the best place for μ's to practice their dance steps.

That red-haired girl walks into the game center while looking carefully to left and right, searching for a twintail-haired girl named Nico. Maki feels hopeless. She sits on a chair and then texts Nico.

.

 _To: Yazawa Nico  
Where are you?_

.

No longer than three minutes, her cellphone rings again.

.

 _From: Yazawa Nico  
Oh, you've arrived? Wait._

.

Honestly, Maki feels curious about Nico's flat message, different from usual Nico. There was no emoticons, no 'nico-nico-nii', nothing. The usual Nico will always type 'nico-nico-nii' even in an emergency situation. This message doesn't reflect Nico at all.

"Maki-chan, sorry for waiting."

Maki looks toward her left and finds a young black-haired man standing besides her. She suddenly stands up and slowly walks backward. "W-Who are you?! How do you know my name?!"

"Maki-chan, slow down," says that man. "This is me, Nico."

Maki blinks her eyes. "I don't believe you!"

"Even if I do my 'nico-nico-nii'?"

Maki hesitates. "Will you do it here?"

"Why not?"

Maki stops her steps. She carefully pays attention to that man from his feet until his hair. Physically, he is a boy, not a girl. But deep inside her heart, Maki feels like she knows this man very well even though she doesn't recognize him at all. Maki looks into his red eyes. Yes, she finds Nico's eyes. But... Nico won't donor her eyes to anybody, will she? Nico is addicted to idols. She loves to become one, so she wouldn't donor her eyes unless she gave up on her dream.

 _Yazawa Nico gave her dream up?_ , thought Maki while looking through that bright red eyes. _Impossible_.

"Don't," says Maki after calming her beating heart. "Let's talk... in a lonelier place, shall we?"

That 'Nico' guy nods and follows Maki out from the game center.

* * *

They go to the train station and ride one to find a deserted place. They stop in the next station and Maki leads their way to a beach, which is quite far from a crowded place. But then she suddenly stops herself and turns back, faces Nico. "Is beach okay?"

He nods.

Maki still cannot believe that Nico is with her right now. She realises that she is with someone right now, but she still cannot feel any 'Nico'-ish from that man behind her. Should she believe in what that man said? Is it possible if that man tricked her so they would go somewhere lonelier then—

 _Gosh! I didn't think about that before!_

"Well." Maki turns her body. "I forgot that I have homework to do and it's a bunch of it. I guess I should be going by now, or tomorrow I'll be punished."

That Nico guy looks intensely into Maki's eyes, causing her cheek turns red. Maki bites her lip, feeling awkward with this kind of situation. Nico doesn't reply her words. That young man remains silent while Maki's heart starts beating rapidly, don't know why. She feels something bad about this silence.

And yes, suddenly Nico walks toward her. She feels scared, but without any reason, her feet cannot move anywhere. Two seconds later, that guy lands his lips—

—on Maki's forehead.

 _Thanks God_ , thoughts Maki. Even though she cannot accept that unappropriate behavior from such a guy, but at least he didn't kiss her lips.

 _Why do I feel so warm and tranquil...?_

"Why did you do this?" asks Maki while that man still kissing her forehead. "We've just known each other. It's unappropriate, Sir."

"Well, no special reason," says Nico guy after releasing his kiss. "I'm just in love with you, Maki-chan."

Maki exhales. "We've just known each other and please, I don't want you to call me 'Maki-chan' or something similar." Maki asserts with anger. "And you can't fall in love with someone you've just met, Sir. It's impossible."

"I've said that I'm Nico, haven't I?"

"You have, but I can't believe such a joke." Maki acrosses her arms in front of her chest. "There is nothing more impossible in this world than changing your gender, you idiot."

"I really am a boy now," says Nico. "I'm become calmer, aren't I?"

"Stop this already!" shouts Maki annoyed. "No! I don't believe you're Nico-chan! You just made that up so I would go with you and you can kiss me like that! I knew it, I should've gone home when I saw you in that game center. It's done now, I'm going home." Maki walks again to the station.

"Nope." That man holds her arms. "Maki-chan, what should I do to make you believe that I am the real Yazawa Nico?"

Maki doesn't answer.

Without waiting for Maki's answer, he wraps his arms on Maki's neck, causing that red-haired girl cannot move anywhere. He puts his head on Maki's head, tries to make Maki stays there. "Maki-chan," he calls. "Do you feel the same warmth as what you feel when Nico embraced you?"

Again, Maki doesn't answer.

"Answer me."

"I've just realized that you have the same voice as Nico."

Nico blinks. "But I'm a boy now."

"Yet, your voice remains the same, Nico-kun."

Nico smiles. "So, you trust me now, don't you?"

"A little."

Nico tightens his hug. "What should I do to make you trust me more?"

"Nothing."

"Eh? Really?"

"Can I share my secret with you?"

"Sure," answers Nico. "But, after I share my secret with you."

"Okay."

"Maki-chan, I don't know why every time I looks at you, my heart always beats faster than usual. My cheeks turns red and I can't stop looking at you. Love, I know this feeling's called love, but I don't want to ruin our friendship and μ's popularity. I tried to keep this feeling, tried to say to myself that there will be someone better than you out there. But... it's just useless. I can't live without love, Maki-chan. Nico-nii will always need love for her life."

Maki smiles, but Nico doesn't realise it.

"Then, I decided to become a man," he continues. "If I were a man, I could love you the way we must to. I searched online for the recipe, medicine, or something to make me a man. But I found nothing."

Maki blinks. "So how can you be like this?"

"I'm not done yet." Nico laughes. "I was depressed. Then, I drank some medicine for my headache before I slept. Then, I woke up at night and realized that I had changed into a man."

Maki turns her head. "Just as simple as that?"

Nico giggles. "Is there any other reasonable explanation you could tell?"

"Well..." Maki pauses her words. "No."

"Then, let it be like this," continues Nico while tightening his hug on Maki.

"Is there any chance that you will become a girl again?" asks Maki.

"I don't know," answers Nico. "But when the time has come, I swear I won't let my heart fall into you anymore."

"It's fine to fall more."

Nico blinks twice. "Why?"

"Because I have the same feeling as yours," answers Maki. She leans her head on Nico's chest. "And I don't want to erase this feeling. I love Nico-chan, and I don't want to lose her."

"Are you..." Nico pauses for a while. "Are you kidding this super idol Yazawa Nico?"

"Hey, I never kid."

"But—"

"Nico-kun," cuts Maki. "I love Nico-chan, that means I love you too."

Nico doesn't reply Maki's words. He feels happy that Maki has the same feeling as he has, so his cheeks just cannot stop blushing. He closes his eyes, tries to feel Maki's feeling from his touch. "Then... Maki-chan," calls Nico. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Maki blushes. "I—"

"Since the first time I felt love in my heart, I always want to say that, you know."

Maki giggles. "Liar."

Nico laughes. "So, what's your answer?"

"Can I say no?"

"Then I'll embrace you more."

"If I say yes?"

"I'll embrace you more as well."

Maki sighes. "Is there any better option?"

"Of course." Nico releases his hug and turns Maki's body around, so now they are facing each other. "So, what's your answer?"

"Mm... yes?"

Once again, Nico kisses her.

Can you guess where?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

It's finally done!

Well, I hope this fiction is better than 'Winter Longing' since I put more romance scene here. Sorry for bad vocabulary or grammar, I write English directly instead of using Indonesian first. This is the first time, so I need review for this one.

Thank you for reading and please review, even if it's just one word. It's fine for me, after all. ;D


End file.
